Moving Forward
by Regn4
Summary: Sequel for Sin and Punishment by Milky Return and Wasurenaide by beastofdesire, a Canvas Ranger Fanfiction  TaeFaiNe although mostly I guess it's TaeFai


Canvas Ranger FanFiction based on Milky Return's Story of **Sin and Punishment **and Beastofdesire's story of **Wasurenaide**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Tae Yon and Neo, they belong to their respective owner. All I own is Fenris and Faine

**Warnings : Shounen Ai with YAOI hints... also kissing /**

**Author's note : Sorry I know it's long and boring seriously... TT**

* * *

**Moving Forward**

"_Friends or lover they are both important, they stay by my side, make me laugh and will always be there to support me. I can't afford to lose them..."_

"hah..."

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil melemparkan badanku ke ranjang yang sekarang ada si depan mataku. Sambil memeluk Fenris yang sedang berbaring di ranjangku, aku memejamkan mataku yang agak membengkak, rasanya seperti air mataku sudah terkuras habis beserta dengan energiku. Hari ini tentunya sepi sekali, ayah dan ibu harus pergi ke suatu tempat mengurusi bisnisnya sehingga mereka harus meninggalkanku selama seminggu ini.

Bagaimanapun juga aku masih tidak bisa menerima kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tatapan Neo-san yang kosong, jawaban yag tidak pernah dibalas ketika kutanyakan, semuanya tentang Neo-san perlahan-lahan menghilang. Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku sambil menatap tanganku, kehangatan Neo-san dan juga darahnya masih dapat kurasakan.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah kulalui. Awal – awal pertemuanku dengan Neo-san sempat terluka parah dan kebetulan saja aku ada disana dan segera menolongnya, tidak disangka ternyata Neo-san berada di kubu villain, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, Neo-san selalu menemaniku dan menceriakan suasana dengan perilakunya itu. Lalu aku juga ingat ketika aku tidak sengaja tersandung batu dan hampir jatuh, Neo-san lah yang menolongku walau secara tidak sengaja kita malah sempat... uhm... ber-berciuman... hilanglah "first kiss" ku. Mengingat hal itu mukaku memerah, banyak hal memalukan yang terjadi ketika aku bersama Neo-san tetapi di saat yang sama selalu ada berbagai macam kehangatan dan keceriaan yang kudapat.

Pertengkaran antara Neo-san dan Levi-san ketika mereka bertemu, Keisengan Rena-san terhadap Neo-san yang pastinya membuat Neo-san marah, muka Neo-san yang tersipu-sipu ketika bertemu Shuu-san, dan juga Neo-san yang suka marah tiba-tiba ke Tae Yon. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat semua kejadian itu dan tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi air mata mengalir secara perlahan yang membuatku terkejut sesaat karena pikirku air mataku sudah benar-benar terkuras habis dan aku juga sudah lelah menangis.

Begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kamarku, seketika itu juga aku mengusap air mataku berharap untuk tidak disadari. "Faine, lebih baik kau mandi terle—" Tae Yon membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati aku duduk di ranjang dengan Fenris menjilati pipiku. Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ia menghela napas dan memulai kalimat baru, "Kamu nangis lagi? Apa yang kubilang sebelumnya, dia juga tidak akan senang melihatmu mengangisi dia terus kan? " ujar Tae Yon sambil berjalan mendekati dan akhirnya duduk di sisi ranjangku sedangkan Fenris beranjak turun dan keluar dari ruanganku. Dia dengan tidak ragu-ragu mengusap pipiku dengan lembut yang memang membuatku merasa lebih tenang, memang tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan darinya. Tae Yon memang selalu baik, dialah yang membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik, bahkan Ia khusus menginap di rumahku hari ini hanya untuk menemaniku setelah acara penguburan Neo-san selesai sore ini.

" I-Iya aku mengerti, aku juga sudah merasa sangat lebih baik berkat Tae Yon... tapi ternyata masih susah untuk melupakannya.. rasanya hari ini seperti mimpi, rasanya begitu besok aku terbangun semua akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Bertemu dengan Neo-san, Rena-san dan Levi-san, melihat mereka tersenyum bersama dan menyambutku seperti biasanya... " dengan panjang lebar kuutarakan isi perasaanku. Jujur saja sebenarnya masih ada penyesalan di hatiku, aku dapat menolongnya dulu kenapa tidak sekarang? Kenapa aku harus datang telat dan hanya dapat meratapinya yang sudah berlumuran darah? Aku memang tidak ingin membuat Tae Yon khawatir dan aku sudah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku harus tegar. Tetapi kenyataannya itu masih sangat susah.

Tae Yon menghela napas yang lebih panjang kali ini, " Faine... aku mengerti sekali kalau kehadiran Neo itu benar-benar penting bagimu tapi melihatmu begini, jujur saja aku merasa cintaku ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sekarang coba kutanya apa yang kurang lagi dariku sampai kamu sebegitunya _care_ terhadap Neo dan terus memikirkannya ! Kalau memang dari awal engkau suka padanya kenapa tidak memilih dia saja? Coba sekarang katakan kenapa pada akhirnya kamu memilihku! " nada Tae Yon terdengar marah dan aku amat sangat terkejut mendegarnya... Aku mulai kebingungan beserta merasa takut akan kemarahannya. "A-Aku... – " Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil kebingungan, tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku menyukai Tae Yon, hanya saja aku tahu bahwa dialah yang cocok untukku dan itu terjadi secara natural.

Rasanya aku mau menangis kembali, semua pikiran dan perasaanku bercampur aduk belum lagi ketakutanku dalam menjawab pertanyaan Tae Yon yang tentunya tidak ingin kujawab secara sembarangan agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Belum sempat aku memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok, Tae Yon menarikku dan mendekapku erat-erat. " Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membingungkanmu... k-kata-kata itu terselip begitu saja padahal aku tahu kalau ini masa-masa yang sulit bagimu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu tetapi aku malah melukaimu... Lupakanlah pertanyaanku tadi..." pelukannya semakin erat, sepertinya lagi-lagi dia menyadari ketidaknyamanku dengan pertanyaan itu. Aku ini benar-benar tidak berguna... bisanya hanya merepotkan dan membuat orang khawatir. Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku memeluk Tae Yon balik dan menguburkan wajahku kedalam dekapannya.

" Ya sudah aku rasa sebaiknya kamu mandi terlebih dahulu" ujar Tae Yon tidak berapa lama kemudian. "Ah.. iya sebaiknya ak—waaa!" spontan aku berteriak ketika Tae Yon dengan gampangnya menggendongku ala bridal style dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "T-Tae Yon! A-aku bisa jalan sendiri! " Mukaku memerah sambil menatap Tae Yon yang malah tersenyum... mesum ke arahku. "Aku tidak yakin kamu bisa berjalan dengan benar dan tentunya kamu butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu bukan?" ujarnya enteng. " Ya itu memang benar... tapi tidak di kamar mandii! Tae Yon! " Mukaku semakin memerah dan berusaha agar dia menurunkanku walau tentu saja tidak didengarnya.

* * *

" Merasa lebih baik? " tanya Tae Yon yang akhirnya membubarkan kesunyian sejak awal ia menggendongku ke kamar mandi. Dia duduk berseberangan dariku, untung saja bathtub kamar mandiku lebih menyerupai hot tub sehingga dua orang pun tidak terasa sempit di dalamnya. " Ah iya... berkat Tae Yon.. " Aku tersenyum menjawabnya, berendam air hangat memang tentunya membantu banyak, pikiranku menjadi lebih ringan dan aku mulai memikirkan kembali apa yang Tae Yon tanyakan sebelumnya.

" Ta-Tae Yon...?"

" Hmm? "

" Tentang pertanyaan yang tadi... etto... aku..."

" Sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu dijawab, sudah kukatakan untuk melupakan pertanyaan itu kan."

" Ah tapi... aku memang ingin ngomong ko... aku ingin Tae Yon tau kalau Tae Yon itu benar-benar berarti buatku, Neo-san , Rena-san, Levi-san, Reo, dan semua teman-teman lainnya juga berarti. Ta-Tapi m-memang Ta-Tae Yon lebih special... "

Suaraku mengecil sambil perlahan menguburkan setengah wajahku ke dalam air dan aku juga bisa merasakan panas tubuhku meningkat, kali ini aku cukup yakin mukaku memerah bahkan sampai ke telingaku. Perlahan aku mengarahkan mataku ke Tae Yon yang tentunya membuatku cukup senang melihat ekspresinya yang cukup terkejut lalu perlahan menjadi tawaan.

" Eh! A-Aku ngomong serius Tae Yon! "

" A-Ahaha... m-maaf... itu memang tidak disangka, memang benar-benar kamu itu imut sekali... hahaha..."

Secara reflek aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku dan memasang tampang marah yang biasanya tidak berefek terhadapnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak imut, imut itu kan kata-kata untuk cewe! "

" iya iya... "

Tae Yon dengan cepatnya menuju ke arahku, mengangkat daguku dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Tentunya ciuman itu tidak hanya sebentar, Tae Yon menggenggam erat tanganku dengan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti ber-_explore_ ria. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menarik diri memandangi mukaku yang pastinya merah total dan berusaha menarik napas dengan ... senyuman mesum lagi.

"Sekarang lupakanlah semua tentang Neo _and let's have fun_~ 3 "

" Eh? "

* * *

Iblis... Tae Yon benar-benar Iblis... Memang dari awal aku sudah tau kalau Ia orang yang tidak memberikan ampun, dia benar-benar tidak segan-segan menguras tenagaku. Bisa-bisanya di saat begini dia masih melakukan itu—Ah.. tetapi sekarang kusadari tentunya sejak tadi aku tidak memikirkan Neo-san, aku tidak lagi merasa sedih yang begitu mendalam. Hanya saja sekarang pikiranku malah mengalih kalau-kalau Neo-san melihat semua kejadian yang tadi Tae Yon lakukan- Aaaa! I-Itu sungguh memalukan tentunyaaa, ugh... rasanya ingin menguburkan diri di suatu tempat saja...

" Mukamu dari tadi memerah begitu, jujur saja itu membuatmu terlihat amat _cute_ dan aku menyukainya tapi jangan sampai itu ternyata menandakan kamu sakit " Tae Yon berkata sambil meletakkan jidatnya ke jidatku untuk memastikan aku tidak sakit.

" Ya sudah ayo tidur, sudah pasti kamu cape sekali kan... "

Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera naik ke ranjangku, sedangkan Tae Yon mematikan lampu lalu naik juga ke ranjangku. Tanpa ragu-ragu kulingkarkan tanganku ke pinggang Tae Yon erat-erat, rasanya nyaman sekali meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya dan mendengarkan debaran jantungnya. Tae Yon pun segera mngelus-elus pipiku dan mencium jidatku lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

" Selamat malam"

" un.. Selamat malam Tae Yon, terima kasih banyak ya..."

Hari ini memang panjang dan tidak mudah kulupakan... Aku berjanji tidak akan mengkhawatirkan dan merepotkan orang lain lagi, Neo-san juga pasti sedih kan lihat aku begini? Aku masih butuh waktu tentunya... tetapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu Neo-san, kata-kata terakhirmu itu akan kusimpan baik-baik di dalam hatiku dan tentunya aku juga sayang Neo-san... Karena itu aku juga tidak mau Neo-san disana sedih, aku juga disini akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalani hidupku dengan bahagia untuk bagian Neo-san juga. Aku tidak akan bilang "bye bye" melainkan "See you" karena suatu saat nanti kita pastinya akan bertemu lagi dan saat itulah aku akan menyambut Neo-san dengan senyumanku yang terbahagia.

" _I will keep on Moving Forward from now on, I will also be happy for your share, so you don't need to worry anymore."_

* * *

Author Note : ano... setelah 1 tahun beast-san and milky-san bikin ini aku baru bikin *PLAK* bodoh bgt... uda mana panjang membosankan... aneh pula TT gomen ya uda pasti byk salahnya krn aku mls ngebaca ulank untuk cek ORZ... bertele-tele pula, aku mang payah bikin crita hiks... cheesy pula! arghhh TT! ini cm isenk sih... kebetulan ada ide jdnya kubuat setelah baca" lagi crita milky-san and beast-san ;A;

So anyway... I hope you like it even just a lil bit =']


End file.
